


Cover Hog

by LokiLover84



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute fluffy little fic about Jensen being a cover hog. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Hog

Jared didn’t know it when his relationship with Jensen started, but Jensen was a cover hog. 

At first, Jared thought it was kind of cute. He’d wake up, Jensen snuggled into his side, with all the blankets wrapped around him like a human burrito. The first time he’d seen it, after waking up at 3 am a bit chilly, he’d laughed softly to himself, admiring how adorable Jensen looked. 

But now it wasn’t so funny. It was 1 am, they had a 6 am alarm, and Jared was freezing. It was just their luck that the power was out, which meant no heat. Jared had been afraid of what that had meant, going to bed the night before, and praying that maybe Jensen would subconsciously take pity on him and share the blankets. 

No dice. They had all the blankets they owned piled onto their king sized bed, and Jensen was, once again, rolled up like a burrito. Which meant Jared would have a fight on his hands to reclaim even one blanket.

Jared felt a bit like crying. 

Resolutely, he grabbed a corner of one blanket and tugged. Nothing happened. He pulled again, managing to get half a dozen inches before Jensen mumbled in his sleep and rolled over, taking the blankets with him. 

Jared sighed, then frowned. He was not going to lay here and freeze to death just because Jensen wouldn’t share. Rubbing one foot absentmindedly over the other, he suddenly had a great idea. 

Pulling the covers up to expose Jensen’s legs, he shimmied to the end of the bed, gritted his teeth for the backlash and pushed his icicle temperature feet up into the covers. He had a split second to enjoy the warmth of his toes against flesh, before Jensen came awake with a howl like a scalded cat. 

Jared burst into laughter as Jensen grabbed a pillow and slung it at him. Jared deflected it easily and kept grinning as Jensen cursed him roundly. When he finally stopped for air, he demanded to know what the hell Jared’s problem was. 

“Baby, don’t be mad, but the power’s still out, so there’s no heat and you have all the covers.”

Jensen glanced down at the covers and shook his head. 

“Oh.”

For some reason that made Jared crack up even more, until Jensen gave him a sulky look, managing somehow to easily extract himself from the blankets, which he then spread out haphazardly. Raising one corner and lifting a brow in Jared’s direction, he waited for the taller man to join him. When Jared finally joined him, Jensen wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. 

“Sorry, Jay.”

Jared grinned and dropped a kiss on top of Jensen’s head. 

“It’s ok, babe. Get some sleep. We have an early day tomorrow.”

Jensen nodded, already drifting off to sleep. Jared was right behind him, knowing that when he awoke, he’d be without covers again. But with Jensen this close, he didn’t even care.


End file.
